Pantsu! Love at first sight!
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: Berawal dari melihat pantsu melayang di atasnya, bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang di kejar-kejar penagih hutang, dan bertemu gadis yang sama -lagi, di sekolah. Apakah ini akan menjadi takdir cinta mengerikan untuknya? Apa Sasuke akan jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh itu? Tapi, bagaimana jika kakaknya, Itachi juga akan dijodohkan dengan gadis yang ia pikirkan? Mind to RnR?


Untuk pertama kalinya aku menatap ke atas dan melihat sesuatu yang membuat pipiku merona, _"pantsu?!_ "

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sangat), typo(s), ide pasaran, etc._

 _Pairing: SasuXSaku_

 _Cerita ini masih jauh dari kata bagus._

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia melirik kiri kanannya yang hanya berupa bangunan. Ia kembali melihat ke atas, hanya ada awan biru yang cerah. Ia memang sedang berada di jalan kecil menuju rumahnya. "Apa tadi aku hanya salah lihat?" Tak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali berjalan. Panas siang ini membuat tubuhnya kelelahan dan kekurangan cairan, dan itu membuatnya berhalusinasi melihat, _celana dalam?!_ Ah! Ia benar-benar ingin segera sampai ke rumahnya.

Belum lama ia berjalan dari tempatnya berhenti, seseorang melompat turun tepat di hadapannya, membuatnya refleks menghentikan langkahnya. "Siapa kau?" Sasuke, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berujar datar, menatap seorang gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Emerald… _indah dan menyejukkan."_ Sasuke membatin. Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kembali ia bertanya, "Kau, siapa?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mendekati gadis itu. Sang gadis hanya diam, masih menatap Sasuke yang sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa meter jaraknya dengan sang gadis. Sasuke memperhatikan lagi gadis di hadapannya dengan teliti. Baju itu, baju seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sasuke, hanya saja gadis di depannya itu memakai sebuah rok pendek yang sepertinya berjarak satu jengkal di atas lututnya.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke intens, ia seperti sedang berfikir sesuatu mengenai Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap wajah gadis itu. _"Manis…."_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Gadis itu memiliki hidung yang terbilang mancung, bibir merah muda tipis, dan… Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa rambut gadis itu ternyata berwarna merah muda. Panjang, tapi gadis itu kini mengikatnya dengan gaya _ponytail_. "Ah! Aku ingat! Kau-" gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya setelah melihat beberapa orang berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam yang berjarak beberapa meter di belakang Sasuke berlari ke arah mereka. "Lari!" Gadis itu berteriak. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan cepat dan berlari membawanya menjauhi orang-orang berjas hitam itu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah sumber yang membuat mereka berlari seperti ini. Ia terkejut, puluhan orang berjas hitam mengejar mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat, kini Sasuke beralih menarik gadis itu, membawanya berlari ke arah kediaman Uchiha, rumah Sasuke yang sudah tak jauh berada di depan. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, mereka berbelok dan… ya, kini para pengejar mereka tidak lagi menemukan mereka. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik gadis itu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan dengan segera menutup pagar hitam rumah itu.

Gadis itu terpana, menatap bangunan besar yang ada di depannya. Sebuah bangunan yang di cat berwarna putih gading, yang terlihat elegan kini disuguhkan di hadapannya. "Ini rumahmu, Uchiha- _san_?" Sasuke kini berada di sebelah gadis itu, ia melirik gadis itu sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Hn. Ayo masuk." Gadis itu segera berlonjak senang. Dapat memasuki kediaman seorang Uchiha adalah keberuntungan baginya, apalagi ia adalah anak baru yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan pemuda itu dan mendengar rumor bahwa ia –Sasuke, adalah seorang pangeran nomor satu di sekolah mereka.

Setelah memasuki kediaman Uchiha, ia kembali di buat terpana oleh bermacam barang-barang antik dan lucu yang di letakkan di dinding dan di sudut ruangan di rumah itu. Sasuke berbalik menatap sang gadis sejenak kemudian menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa di ruangan itu, ruang tamu. "Lalu kau?" Gadis itu kembali berkata, menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

"Aku ke kamarku sebentar, menaruh tas ini. Tunggu saja, pelayan sebentar lagi akan datang. Kau katakan saja padanya apa yang ingin kau minum." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu, Sasuke meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

"Kau ini siapa? Lalu kenapa orang-orang berjas tadi mengejarmu?" Sasuke sudah berada di ruang tamu bersama gadis itu. Ia menatap gadis itu yang sesekali menyantap _cake_ di hadapannya dengan wajah cerah.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, ya?" Gadis itu berujar dengan mulut yang dipenuhi _cake_. Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata sewarna onix itu bosan. Sakura tertawa, ia mengambil jus stroberi di hadapannya dan meminumnya, dan setelah benar-benar merasa mulutnya bersih dari makanan, ia berkata, "Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Aku murid pindahan di Konoha High School. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku ada di kelas 11.2." Sasuke menatap gadis itu datar. " _Jadi namanya Haruno Sakura._ " Sasuke kembali membatin.

"Lalu, siapa orang-orang berjas hitam tadi?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Dilihatnya Sakura yang kini tengah bersandar santai pada sofa. "Kau bisa menyebut mereka penagih hutang, mungkin." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin?" Sasuke mengulang kembali perkataan gadis itu. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sakura, Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Kau, maksudku apa keluargamu punya banyak hutang?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran. " _Gadis ini terlibat banyak hutang dan dia hanya bersantai?_ " Sasuke semakin di buat heran dengan tidak adanya jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukannya tadi.

" _Ne,_ Uchiha- _san_ , sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Aku takut nanti orang tuaku berceramah lagi." Sakura berdiri, membuat Sasuke juga ikut berdiri mengantarkan gadis itu sampai ke halaman rumahnya. " _Arigatou_ _na,_ untuk _cake_ -nya." Sakura tersenyum manis, membungkuk sebentar. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke, ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dari pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum benar-benar menutup pagar kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

"Hoi _Teme…_." Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik baru saja datang dan langsung saja berteriak memanggil sahabat berambut _raven_ -nya, Sasuke. Ia mendatangi meja Sasuke dan segera duduk di sebelah pemuda itu seperti biasanya.

"Berisik, _Dobe."_ Sasuke menatap malas pada sahabat kuningnya itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia selalu membuat keributan di pagi hari, membuat Sasuke rasanya ingin sekali menendang pemuda itu keluar jendela, hanya saja ia masih berfikir untuk tetap ingin bersekolah. Apalagi sahabat kuningnya ini adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah, bisa-bisa ia langsung di keluarkan jika berani menendang pemuda berisik itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah dengar tentang siswi baru itu? Dari yang ku dengar, gadis itu manis, _lho_." Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke dengan sikunya, ia menyeringai.

"Hanya saja, gadis itu terlilit banyak hutang. Itu gosip yang ku dengar, sih." Seorang gadis berperawakan cina berdiri di belakang Naruto, menyambung ucapan pemuda itu.

"Tenten! Kau tau dari mana, gosip seperti itu?" Naruto terkejut dan langsung menanyakan hal itu pada Tenten. Ia saja baru tahu ada anak baru hari ini, dan ia sudah ketinggalan gosip seperti ini tentang anak baru itu.

"Ratu gosip. Kau pasti tahu siapa dia." Tenten berjalan ke arah meja kekasihnya, Neji yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke duduk.

"Apa menurutmu gosip itu benar, Sasuke?" Naruto kembali menatap sahabat _raven_ -nya. Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh, tapi dalam hatinya ia benar-benar penasaran, apa gosip itu, benar? Apalagi kemarin gadis itu mengatakan orang-orang berjas hitam itu adalah penagih hutang. Sasuke semakin penasaran. Ia menatap jendela di sebelah kirinya, menatap pagar besar yang akan di tutup karena kegiatan sekolah akan di mulai beberapa saat lagi.

.

.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu kini berjalan santai menuju kantin. Ia dapat melihat para murid di kiri kanannya menatapnya dan berbisik. " _Gosip itu pasti sudah menyebar._ " Ia tersenyum senang, lalu kembali berjalan dengan riang ke arah kantin.

Baru saja Sakura memasuki kantin, seorang gadis berambut merah menabraknya dengan sengaja hingga ia terjatuh. Seluruh pasang mata kini menatap mereka penasaran. Sakura segera berdiri, membersihkan debu pasir yang menempel di roknya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku yang salah tidak melihat jalan. Silahkan." Sakura berkata sopan, membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan memberi jalan pada gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah bernama Tayuya itu sontak menatapnya sinis, ia kemudian berjalan melewati Sakura dan keluar dari kantin itu.

Sasuke, Naruto dan yang lainnya yang berada di kantin sontak terkejut dengan perbuatan Sakura, mereka sempat befikir bahwa Sakura akan melawan Tayuya, tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali. Dan mereka kini malah melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum senang berjalan ke arah tempat pemesanan makanan di kantin tersebut.

Setelah membayar makanan yang di pesan, Sakura bergegas mencari tempat untuknya duduk dan menyantap makanan tersebut. Tapi nihil, ia sama sekali tak menemukan tempat untuk duduk. Ia membuka matanya lebar dan tersenyum senang mendapati Sasuke duduk bersama teman-temannya, dan di sana terlihat satu kursi kosong. Ia berjalan ke arah pemuda yang duduk bersama sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Saat ia berhenti tepat di depan meja itu, sontak seluruh siswa dan siswi yang duduk di sana menatapnya kaget.

" _Sumimasen,_ Uchiha- _san_. Ku lihat di sini ada satu tempat kosong, boleh aku bergabung?" Sasuke hanya diam, seluruh pasang mata di kantin itu kini menatap gadis itu.

'Sialan! Berani sekali anak baru itu mendekati Sasuke- _kun_.' Gadis-gadis di kantin itu berbisik dengan menatap Sakura sinis. Namun, gadis _bubble gum_ yang menjadi bahan bisikan hanya diam tak menghiraukan, hingga seorang gadis berkacamata terlihat berjalan ke arah Sakura dan mendorong gadis itu hingga makanan yang ia pegang terjatuh dan tumpah. Hal itu sontak membuat Sasuke dan teman-temannya berdiri menatap Karin dan Sakura, juga makanan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ah, makananku!" Sakura menatap makanannya dan serpihan-serpihan kaca dari mangkuk yang pecah, ia kembali berjalan ke arah penjual kantin dan memesan lagi, ia menyuruh penjual kantin tersebut membawakan makanan itu untuknya ke meja di mana Sasuke berada. Ia kembali, menatap Karin yang masih berdiri di sana. Dengan acuh ia melewati Karin dan duduk di antara Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia makan dengan lahapnya di meja itu, hingga Karin kesal dan membentaknya.

"Hei, anak baru! Berani sekali kau makan di sini?! Di sebelah Sasuke- _kun_! Kau sadar tidak, makanan di sini mahal?! Aku yakin kau tidak akan sanggup membayarnya! Bukankah keluargamu punya banyak hutang, _huh_?! Kau pikir kami semua tidak tahu, kalau kau selalu dikejar orang-orang berjas hitam itu!" Karin menatap sinis Sakura, namun gadis itu masih tetap tak bergeming dari tepatnya dan masih dengan lahapnya memakan makanan miliknya. Sasuke dan teman-temannya tidak mau ambil pusing, dan mereka hanya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Karin pada anak baru itu. Toh, tontonan bagus juga. Shikamaru, salah satu sahabat Sasuke yang terkenal suka tidur pun kini tidak dapat menutup matanya, ia dan kekasihnya Temari melihat adengan itu dengan senyum terukir di wajah mereka, begitu juga Naruto dan kekasihnya Hinata, Sai dan kekasihnya Ino -si ratu gossip, dan Neji bersama Tenten juga Sasuke yang tidak berniat melerai pertengkaran itu.

"Ah, kenyangnya!" Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia tak berniat menatap Karin sedikit pun. Dengan gerakan memanggil pelayan restoran ia memanggil palayan di kantin itu. Karin semakin kesal kala melihat Sakura tak merespon sedikitpun ucapannya. Ia menanti Sakura membayar uang makanannya. Ia yakin gadis berambut merah muda itu tak akan sanggup membayarnya dan itu akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Semuanya berapa, _oba-san_? Ah, sekaligus biaya ganti rugi mangkuk yang pecah itu juga." Kini Karin, Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabat Sasuke lah yang dibuat terkejut oleh gadis itu. Pasalnya harga makanan di kantin itu terbilang sangat mahal untuk anak seusia mereka yang terkadang tidak diberikan uang lebih oleh orang tua mereka. Tapi Sakura, gadis itu dengan santainya membayar makanan dan minumannya serta ganti rugi atas pecahnya peralatan kantin tersebut.

"Kau, sebenarnya keluargamu itu terlibat hutang atau-" Ucapan Ino terhenti saat Tsunade sang pemilik sekolah dan juga kepala sekolah di sekolah ini datang bersama beberapa orang berjas hitam ke meja mereka. Sakura terkejut, membuat semua pasang mata di kantin tersebut tertuju pada mereka, terutama Sakura yang menjadi topik dari permasalahan ini.

Beberapa di antara berbisik, 'apa dia akan masuk penjara dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.' 'Wah… akhirnya dia tertangkap juga ya.' Sakura hendak berlari menjauhi para pria berjas hitam itu lagi sebelum seseorang memegang erat tangannya, Sasuke. Ia menghentikan aksi kabur gadis itu. Ia matap datar Sakura, dan dengan menghela nafas berat akhirnya Sakura duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Aku tidak akan lari lagi." Semua orang di kantin itu menatap Sakura bingung. Mereka heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Pulang? Lari? Maksudmu apa?" Kini Sasuke angkat bicara. Ia benar-benar penasaran akan maksud ucapan gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Anda seharusnya tidak membuat Kizashi- _sama_ khawatir, _hime-sama_." Seluruh orang di kantin itu kini sukses membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. " _Hime-sama_? Maksudnya apa ini?" Sasuke kembali pada ekspresi datarnya. Semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pria berjas hitam itu.

"Haruno Sakura, ia anak tunggal dari pengusaha nomor satu di dunia, anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menutup wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya. Ia tak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun sekarang. "Ia lari dari rumah beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ternyata ia mendaftarkan dirinya di sekolah ini. Kizashi- _sama_ sudah sangat khawatir dengannya." Pria berambut perak dengan setengah waja yang ditutupi itu berujar, ia menatap Sakura yang menunduk. "Anda harus pulang sekarang, Sakura- _sama._ "

"Aku akan pulang jika _tou-san_ membatalkan perjodohan itu." Sakura menatap sinis pada Kakashi, pria berambut perak itu. Setelah menghela napas berat dan meminta maaf kepada Tsunade, pria bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menarik gadis itu, membawanya pergi. Tsunade berrgegas mengikuti Kakashi di belakang, meninggalkan seisi kantin yang masih terkejut, terutama Karin yang merasa amat bersalah, dan Sasuke yang merasa dibohongi?

.

.

"Aku hanya mengenalnya sehari, _Dobe_. Aku juga tidak dekat dengannya, mana mungkin aku langsung menyukainya." Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Mereka kini berada di kediaman Uchiha. Naruto sedang asyik bermain _video game_ di kamar Sasuke.

"Tapi kau selalu memikirkannya, 'kan? Kau tahu ungkapan _Love at first sight_?" Naruto menekan tombol _pause_ pada konsol _game_ yang digenggamnya. Ia menatap Sasuke. "Kau luhat wajahmu itu! Matamu tidak bisa berbohong, Sasuke! Apalagi saat dia pergi dibawa oleh pria itu, aku bisa lihat dari raut wajahmu kalau kau tidak mau dia pergi." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya –lagi. Ia berfikir sejenak. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, tapi, ia merasa itu bukan cinta.

" _Teme_ , kau ingat tidak apa yang dikatakan Sakura pada pria berambut perak itu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan permainannya, ia menatap Sasuke. "Perjodohan. Apa kau ingat?" Sasuke tampak berfikir, ia kemudian mengangguk, masih tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya yang lebih bodoh itu kau, _teme._ " Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mendapat tatapan sinis dari Sasuke ia kembali melanjutkan. "Sakura akan dijodohkan!" Naruto berteriak, membuat Sasuke dengan refleks menutup kedua telinganya.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto, seseorang datang memasuki kamar tersebut. "Sasuke- _kun,_ tolong kau jaga rumah hari ini, _okay._ Para pelayan sedang libur, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ juga _aniki_ -mu akan pergi ke kediaman Haruno." Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum, memohon pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk. Tersadar akan sesuatu, Sasuke berkata sebelum wanita itu benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, "ada apa di kediaman Haruno, _kaa-san_?"

Wanita bernama lengkap Uchiha Mikoto itu berbalik dan tersenyum. " _Aniki_ -mu akan dijodohkan." Dan perkataan wanita itu sukses membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya terkejut, begitu juga Naruto.

Setelah wanita paruh baya itu menutup pintu, untuk beberapa saat kedua pemuda itu terdiam, hingga suara langkah kaki yang menjauh menyadarkan mereka berdua. " _Teme_ , Itachi- _nii_ akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura." Naruto berteriak. Sasuke segera berlari menuju balkon kamarnya. Bisa dilihatnya kini mobil sang kepala keluarga Uchiha Fugaku melaju menninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Dengan segera ia mengambil jaketnya di atas meja belajarnya ia segera berlari menuruni tangga. "Jaga rumahku, Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak meminta tolong, yang bagi Naruto terdengar seperti perintah. Sasuke kini melajukan mobil _sport_ -nya, berusaha mengejar mobil milik sang ayah. Naruto memandangnya dari balkon kamar Sasuke, ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Apanya yang tidak cinta kalau begitu?"

.

.

Sasuke baru saja sampai di kediaman Haruno setelah sebelumnya tertinggal oleh mobil milik sang ayah yang melaju terlalu cepat dan akhirnya menghubungi sang kakak dengan meminta alamat rumah Haruno. Ia benar-benar terkejut setelah melihat kediaman Haruno ternyata benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Rumah itu terlalu besar, walau tak jauh berbeda dari kediaman Uchiha. Melupakan kekagumannya, ia bergegas memasuki rumah tersebut, dan mendapati Sakura sedang mengambil makanan yang tersaji di atas meja.

" _Apa acaranya sudah selesai?_ " Sasuke membatin. Ia mendekati Sakura dan memegang pundak gadis itu, membuat Sakura terkejut dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sasuke? Eh? Maksudku, Uchiha- _san_." Sakura tertawa canggung. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Sasuke saja, dan apa acara perjodohannya sudah selesai? Apa kau menerimanya?" Sakura terkejut, dan di detik berikutnya ia tertawa, membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau menentang prjodohan itu? Kau menerimanya?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, kali ini sukses membuat Sakura memegangi perutnya. Ia menarik Sasuke dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia mengajak Sasuke ke taman belakang rumahnya, tempat ia biasa duduk bersantai di kursi kayu panjang sembari meminum teh di bawah pohon _momiji_.

"Kau pikir itu perjodohanku?" Sakura bertanya masih dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajah manisnya. "Ya, lalu apa lagi? Kau kabur dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan, benar?" Sakura tertawa lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, merasa kesal karena Sakura terus tertawa, ia berdiri hendak meninggalkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Tapi tangan gadis itu segara menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu berbalik menatap Sakura yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku kabur dari rumah karena aku memang selalu tidak diperbolehkan bermain di luar. Aku ingin bebas, Sasuke. Dan soal perjodohan itu, kakak sepupuku, Konan. Ia dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuaku karena saat ia masih sangat kecil, orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Dialah satu-satunya temanku bermain. Jadi saat aku tahu dia akan menikah dengan keluarga Uchiha, aku merasa sedih karena aku yakin temanku bermain tidak akan ada lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencoba bermain keluar. Tapi ya, begitulah. Aku dilarang dan aku kabur." Sakura menjelaskan, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Sasuke menghela napas lega setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura. Melihat Sasuke yang menghela napas lega, Sakura menyeringai hendak menjahili pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa merasa lega begitu? Kau pikir aku yang akan menikah dengan kakakmu dan kau cemburu, _huh_?" Sakura semakin menyeringai kala Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Lihat, kau saja hanya memakai kaos dan jaket, lalu celana pendek dan, sandal rumahan?" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, menatap gadis _bubble gum_ yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya sambil tertawa keras. Ia masih berdiri di depan Sakura, dengan sebelah tangan Sakura yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, ia menyeringai lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik kepala gadis itu, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura terkejut dengan membelalakkan matanya. Ia dapat melihat kedua mata Sasuke terpejam dengan sesuatu yang lembut yang menempel di bibirnya. Bibir Sasuke berada tepat di bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura berteriak dengan wajah memerah serta punggung tangannya yang menempel pada bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup oleh Sasuke.

" _Daisuki._ " Sasuke berkata tegas pada gadis di hadapannya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura yang menutupi bibir gadis itu, menggenggamnya erat. Gadis itu kini sukses merona. Ia tertawa canggung dan menatap ke arah sekitarnya.

"Ha-haha! A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi, tapi bola mata itu menatapnya intens. "Kau tidak tuli, 'kan?" Sasuke berkata datar, mengejek gadis di hadapannya.

"Cih!" Sakura membuang mukanya, sekaligus menyembunyikan rona merah lucu itu di wajah manisnya. "Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah Sakura, ia menunduk. "Um, hn." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke terkejut, apa ia tidak salah lihat? Sakura, mengangguk? Sasuke menyeringai. Menjahili Sakura. "Hn, apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Iya, aku suka!" Hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga-

"-aaa!" Sakura berteriak, sontak berdiri dengan wajah yang kian memerah, melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan hendak berlari menjauhi Sasuke, jika saja Sasuke tidak dengan cepat memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu sang gadis, menyesap aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Mungkin aku akan lebih sering memelukmu seperti ini." Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, dengan senyum manis yang terikur di wajah manisnya.

Ah, sungguh! Pertemuan pertama yang memalukan, kini menghasilkan akhir yang begitu manis!

.

.

 **Owari~**

 **A/N :**

Sebenarnya, ini cerita udah lama banget di Leptop, gak pernah di edit, di buka-buka lagi setelah di buat. Niat awalnya ini dulu buat event SasuSaku, tapi gak PeDe buat update jadi ya ke save gitu aja di Document. Tapi setelah di baca ulang dan di edit beberapa kata, saya putuskan untuk update aja deh. Kasian, niatnya di buat untuk update tapi malah gak jadi-jadi.

Nah, menurut reader, gimana? Saya harap semua bisa menikmati! Yosh!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
